


Rules

by grantvire



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantvire/pseuds/grantvire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rule 1: No drinking before midday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules

Grantaire was a person of few rules, he hated the restriction of them. The ones he did have there were good reasons for.

**Rule 1: No drinking before midday.**

Yes Grantaire was an alcoholic but he refused to ever sink that low. That was wrong. He had sunk that low. Before he found the amis he had spent all his days drunk it was only when his best friend's younger brother Gavroche found him passed out at 9am in the middle of the hallway with a slow pulse he realized he needed to prevent his drinking getting that bad again if only to never see Gavroches face again. Or Eponines.

 **Rule 2: No Drugs. Not even weed.**  
When Grantaire was growing up his mother was addicted to drugs, she spent her days getting high on whatever she could find. She tried to get clean 3 times. The withdrawal nearly killed her (and Grantaire).   
He still remembers having to bring up his baby brother because his mother was to high to care. He remembers when he his mother threw him out and refused to let him bring his brother. He remembers reading about his own brother's death in the papers, drug abuse it said. No Grantaire would never touch drugs.

 **Rule 3: Never stay in one place for more than a year.**  
It’s an old habit of his, never stay for long never rack up too much rent (Never let anyone who might be looking find him- but that's a story for another day.)

 **Rule 4: Don’t trust anyone.**  
He’d made that mistake before with a man called Monsieur Thénardier. Thénardier had taken him in, Grantaire had viewed him as a father figure which now he thought about it sounded about right seeming as Thénardier had made him do his dirty work, robbed him of everything he had then left him to deal with the mess. Yeah he can see the similarities. He refused to come close to anyone.

 **Rule 5: Don’t touch Him.**  
This one was simple. He knew he loved him. He also knew that this love wasn’t mutual.   
In his world it was known that if you touched someone and you both loved each other your world would gain colours. He had heard tales of the dark crisp ocean blue and the light blue the sky was in the morning, the pinks and reds that dotted it at night. The beauty of finding your soulmate was something Grantaire could only dream of.  
It is also known that when you touch someone whom you love with all your heart and they don’t love you you can never gain any colours, the different tones of grey you see leave. Your entire world is black and white. Grantaire was never good with only two options, he couldn’t handle the world with only two colours in, he needed these shades of grey to survive so he would not touch.

_________________________________________________________

There was one time Grantaire broke his rules, he hadn’t meant to of course those were the rules he lived his life by and yet he had even managed to fuck them up.

His first mistake was going to the meeting. He knew as soon as he’d gone he was trapped there. The people that acted as though he was a brother even though they barely knew him, the man that stood on a platform and spoke with such passion it burned him.   
He attended each meeting and slowly began to speak his mind more and more and, because of this he got closer with the other amis until he began to feel like their brother.  
He’d stayed in the same place for 3 years.  
His mother had finally found him.

She’d turned up in the middle of the night crying and begging for money. Grantaire had given it he couldn’t refuse.

The next day the guilt began to new at him. He had his first drink at 10am.

He went to the meeting the next day sober, trying to make up for it.

His mother found him again.

He gave her more money for drugs he knew would destroy her.

He spent the next three days in a drunken haze.

On the fourth he sobered up enough so he could go buy some drugs.

His mother came again on the fifth day. He gave her the rest of his money.

On the sixth day he drank the rest of his liquor and injected as much of the heroin as he could.

On the sixth day Enjolras came to check on him. He found him barely conscious on the bathroom floor.

He couldn't save him, all he could do was hold him close and pray that the after life would be kinder than this world to him.

The world burst into colours more vivid then either or them could imagine.

Enjolras jumps back.

Grantaire barely notices.

Enjolras whispers into Grantaires hair rocking him back and forth tears streaming down his face and Grantaire takes his final breath.

Everyday Enjolras has to live a life of colour, the bitter reminder of what he has lost.


End file.
